The Mirai no Jutsu
by LizaUzumaki
Summary: Ino develops a jutsu with Sakura's help and they decide to show it to the rest of the Konoha 12 AND the Sand siblings, who happened to be on a small vacation in Konoha. Little do they know that the Jutsu shows them their own future. Main pairing: NaruHia


The Mirai no jutsu

** My first Oneshot. I really enjoyed writting this story and I actually like how it turned out. I hope you like it too, because I tried my best and gave a lot of my imagination in here. Also check out my other fanfiction account, xLisaL (.net/~xLisaL). I have a bunch of other stories on there that I'm sure (if you like this one) you'll like too.**

**Ino develops a jutsu with Sakura's help and they decide to show it to the rest of the Konoha twelve AND the Sand siblings, who happened to be on a small vacation in Konoha. Little do they know that the Jutsu shows them their own future. Main pairing: NaruHina.**

**Its pointless to have a Disclaimer, because this is a FANfiction, which means it's written by a fan and NOT the legitimate owner of the Manga/Series Naruto (Shippuden).  
To put it simple: I obviously don't own Naruto.**

Mirai = future

* * *

"That's it! I DID IT!" A female voice was heard around Konoha. Actually, Ino's voice was heard around the whole Fire Country, but truth be told, she had a reason for her happiness. The blond Kunoichi was up in her house's attic with her Best Friend / Rival Sakura. Both were jumping around in excitement.

"I can't believe it, Ino." Sakura shouted as she hi-fived Ino in mid-air. "You actually were able to perform that jutsu!" Ino giggled.

"And you know what that means..." Sakura joined Ino's giggling.

"TIME FOR A FRIEND REUNION!" Both exclaimed at the same time dropping on the floor, happy as can be.

And soon, both girls were running around Konoha gathering up their friends. Luckily the Sand Siblings were in Konoha for a small vacation, and that meant twice the fun... in their point of view at least.

An eighteen year-old Naruto was walking back home from Ichiraku's as a radiant Sakura grabbed his wrist and dashed towards Ino's house.

"No time to explain, this will be hilarious." The blond didn't struggle; he was used to being dragged by Sakura everywhere she ordered him to, after all. You may have already noticed it, but Sakura has a small crush on her tall, handsome and now sexy teammate, however, her feelings for Sasuke still remain.

Naruto had brought Sasuke's sorry ass back to the village, made him apologize and thankfully everything was back to how it used to be. The orange on his clothing was gone. It was replaced by a dark blue shirt, black ninja pants and his usual sandals. Naruto's heritage was now known around the village, so he wears a cape similar to his father's, Namikaze Minato (a.k.a. Yondaime/Konoha's Yellow Flash), the difference was the color of the flames, which were blue and dark purple instead of yellow and orange and there was a big JR. after 'Konoha's Yellow Flash'. His face and personality were more mature now. Every time he walks down the street, he doesn't miss some of his fan girls giving him a flirting smile or even a wink.

That was a very negative aspect for the Hyuuga's princess, Hyuuga Hinata. She was more confident now, but couldn't suppress the blush in Naruto's presence; after all, she was still madly in love with him. She didn't wear her usual clothes either. Neji convinced her to get rid of the baggy jacket. She now wore a purple tank top and, underneath, a fish-net shirt. Due to the top, the fish-net's sleeves showed. She wore white pants, which reached to the middle of her lower legs and ninja boots with a small heel.

"We're here!" Sakura yelled as she and Naruto entered the attic and, as suspected, he was too tall for that ceiling and bonked his head.

"Ouch, be careful, Sakura." He said between a chuckle.

The rest of the Konoha 12 and the Sand siblings were already there and he joined the rest of the boys around a small table. He noticed Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Chouji were also rubbing their heads.

"Join the club of the guys who are too tall for Ino's attic." Neji whispered half in pain and half in amusement to see Naruto getting hurt like he was hurt. The blonde chuckled.

"Oh, quit whining." Tenten said as all the girls except Ino and Sakura joined them around the table. "If they say it's worth it, then it probably IS worth it." Neji 'humphed'. Naruto, though, didn't hear her. He was too concentrated staring at his crush, Hinata. Even though he had grown mentally, too, he was still oblivious from her crush on him.

"Are you ready, people?" Ino asked with a big grin on her face.

"Could you just get to the point?" Sasuke, the ice cube suggested, bored. Ino's grin only widened as did Sakura's.

"Ino completed a jutsu." The pink haired informed.

"This isn't going to be a talents show, is it?" Temari asked. "Because I could easily defeat that bothersome Ino without breaking a sweat." Ino glared at the Sand Kunoichi.

"I agree." Sakura said nodding her head getting the same treatment as Temari. "But that's not what we're here for. The jutsu she mastered a few minutes ago makes it possible for us to see the future."

Everyone gasped.

"Our future? For real?" Lee asked amazed. "But that is most youthful!"

"How do you do it?" Kankuro asked. "Are we able to see it too?"

"Of course, I pump chakra into the wall and it'll be like a video or movie. We can even pause it! I'll just have to choose someone, that person has to pump a little bit of her or his chakra into me and we'll be able to see that person's future." Ino replied, proud that the crowd liked the idea. "So... who wants to go first?"

"I could go." Chouji said standing up "If that means I'll get my chips back..." At the beginning, Sakura had taken his chips away from him and said that she would give them back once they've seen his future. Well... the sooner the better.

"Okay, the first thing you have to do is touch my shoulder. Next, focus chakra onto your hand." The fat Shinobi followed the instructions. Ino did a few hand signs and placed her hand on the wall. "Mirai no Jutsu!" She whispered and the wall instantly started changing colors and Chouji appeared.

_Actually, he didn't look like Chouji, because here were no signs of too much fat. But otherwise he looked kind of the same. He sat on the couch next to a young woman, encircling her with his arm.  
__  
_"PAUSE!" Naruto yelled. Ino did as he said. Everyone waited for him to talk.

"That's the ramen girl, Ayame!" He yelled pointing at the couple.

"Me and Ayame?" Chouji asked. "Then why am I thin, if my future girlfriend'll be a cook?" Everyone shrugged.

"Let's continue." Tenten suggested. And soon, the vision was back on. _Both were soundly watching TV as a food commercial went on. Chouji chuckled. His voice sounded different, it was deeper.  
__  
__"Remember when I used to be fat?" He asked and Ayame giggled. _The Chouji in real life yelled that he wasn't fat.

_"I had to hide your chips away."  
__  
__"Haha, yeah."  
__  
__"You look better thin anyway." The girl said burying her head into Chouji's shoulder and falling asleep.  
__  
_  
The vision ended and there was an awkward silence, until Shikamaru broke it.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed." Gaara agreed. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes XP) "I won't be congratulating you. It didn't happen... YET."

"Gaara talked, he's next." Kankuro said shoving his brother towards Ino.

"Let's see the big Kazekage's future, then." Ino said faking fear. She and the carrot-top repeated the jutsu.

_Gaara sat behind his desk at the Kazekage's tower stuffing his face with choc chip cookies, when suddenly a girl with short brown hair entered the room and glared at him.  
__  
__"Gaara-kun!" She yelled, walked towards him and yanked the pack of cookies out of his hands. Gaara looked disappointed. "I've already said it a million times, don't eat cookies while you're supposed to work on your paperwork."  
__  
__"But, hime..."  
__  
__"Don't you Hime me, Sabaku no Gaara!" She gave a quick glance at the cookies. "I'll be throwing these out, then."  
__  
__"NO! Please, Matsuri-chan, don't throw them away."_ By now the whole room was laughing out loud, while Gaara stood there and blushed. He was already secretly going out with Matsuri.

_"There's only one left anyway." She said taking it out and quickly eating it. "There." The Kazekage sighed as he started working on his paperwork.  
_

Ino whipped away a tear from the corner of her eye as she quit laughing.

"Man, that was fun." She exclaimed, getting a nod of agreement from the rest. "Well, who's next?"

"Oh, let's see mine!" Tenten said standing up. Ino did the Mirai no Jutsu again.

_Tenten stood in the middle of a field, which seemed to be Field nr. 65. She looked like she was expecting something, as the brunette kept glancing around. Tenten took a Kunai out and held it protectively in front of her face. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind her and as she turned around she saw nothing. Until someone hugged her from behind.  
__  
__"Gotcha!" A male, deep, husky voice whispered into her ear.  
__  
__"That's not fair, Neji-kun. How did you make the bushes rustle behind me and then appear on the other side?"  
__  
__"I'll just have to thank Naruto for teaching me the Kage Bunshin." Tenten sighed and got a kiss on her neck in return. The sigh of disappointment turned into one of pleasure._

_  
__  
_  
"You like the thought of being together with Tenten, Neji-nii-san." Hinata teased receiving a glare from both her cousin and her best friend. But, my, was Hinata bolder now or what? The video continued.

_Tenten turned around and kissed her 'teammate' smack on the lips, making Neji lose balance and fall on the floor with her on top. They didn't break the kiss though.__"Asami-nii-chan, what are they doing?" A sweet, young, female voice asked from behind them. The couple broke the kiss to look at their twelve year-old (Asami) and five year-old (Keiko) Edaughters. Asami was already a Genin and wore clothes similar to Tenten's when she was her age, had light brown hair, which she hold in a long ponytail and the Byakugan. Keiko had the same hair color, only she left her hair loose and it was shoulder-long. Her eyes were the same color of her hair. She was still very small and wore a simple white shirt with a big sun drawn on it and normal, red ninja pants. She wasn't a ninja yet, though. The Academy only accepted students at seven years age.  
__  
__"Swapping spit." Asami replied.  
__  
__"Why?"  
__  
__"Because they have a tendency to do it even though it's gross."  
__  
__"What's a tembancy?" Neji and Tenten chuckled and immediately stood up._

"KAWAIIIIII!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as the vision ended. "Your daughters are so cute!"

"Tenten and Neji, huh? I see the power of youth will give you a huge upside in a few years. I'm so proud of my teammates!" Lee said crying waterfalls. Neji glared, even though he couldn't help but blush a light pink color. Yes, he was in love with Tenten. Then he got an idea.

"Let's do Lee, now." Lee stood up, still crying and summoned a little of his chakra as Ino preformed the jutsu for the fourth time.

_Lee stood in a field in front of three kids, who were all about twelve years old.  
__  
__"Hi, my name is Rock Lee and I am your new sensei." He said giving his nice guy pose. "Let us introduce ourselves. As you know my name is Rock Lee and I was trained by the youthful, powerful Maito Gai. I like whatever is youthful and dislike unyouthfulness. You!" He exclaimed pointing at the smallest of the group, who was a red, spiky haired boy with hazel colored eyes. "Introduce your youthful self." He only glared.  
__  
__"If you say the word 'youthful' again, I'll kill you."  
__  
__"RYUU!" A girl with black hair shouted. "That wasn't youthful at all."  
__  
__"I see we've got a case of the ice-cubes. You remind me of Neji." Lee chuckled. "Since I'm nice I'll only make you run ninety laps around the village._

The vision reached an end.

"Please don't tell me there will be a female azure beast..." Shino sighed. "It doesn't matter, I'll go next."

He stood up and approached Ino.

_All of the boys were in the hot springs, finally relaxing. They all seemed tired. Shino still wore his sunglasses, even in the baths. The vision moved to Naruto and Sasuke, who were talking to each other.  
__  
__"Say, Shino." Sasuke said after agreeing with something his best friend had said. "You never really do anything while we're hanging out. You know everything about us. Our girlfriends/wives, children, secrets."__  
__"And you never talk about yourself." Naruto continued. "Actually, you never really talk at all. You just stand there, nod and sigh."  
__  
__"What's to say?"  
__  
__"I dunno, but Naruto and Sasuke are right." Shikamaru agreed. "So stop being troublesome and speak for once." Shino sighed.  
__  
__"I'm not married..." The boys groaned. "But I do have a girlfriend." Immediately, everyone was silent.  
__  
__"Continue..." Chouji said. Here, he was already thinner, but he still had a bit of extra fat.  
__  
__"She works at the 'Yamanaka's Flower shop'. She's Ino's cousin."  
__  
__"Mizuki?" Shikamaru and Chouji asked surprised at the same time. They knew her, because she often went to talk to Ino while they were together, either training or just hanging out.  
__  
__"Yeah."  
__  
__"I just don't get why you don't tell us about stuff." Naruto complained. "Shino! Does Ino know?"  
__  
__"I really doubt that. If Mizuki would have told Ino the whole village would know by now." The group chuckled._

"Okay, okay, enough." Ino said ending the vision. "First of all, I'm nothing like that. Second... SHINO, whenever you get together with Mizuki, you'll TELL ME! Shika, how about you going next?"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" The lazy Shinobi asked.

"Very, very unlikely." Shikamaru sighed, but approached Ino, nonetheless and soon they were all seeing his future.

_Shikamaru stood in front of a thirteen year-old girl with very dark green eyes and spiky, Sakura-like, hair, only black.  
__  
__"Midori, listen." He said bending down, so that they could stand face-to-face. "Now that you've become a chunin you'll be going on higher ranked missions." The girl nodded. "So it's about time I teach you the next level of our family's Shadow Possession Jutsu." Midori's eyes brightened and turned a lighter shade of green. She was about to say something but her father continued talking._

"It's troublesome, but you'll get it in no time. Let me just call your mom." He returned to an upright position. "HONEY." He shouted into the house.

Ino paused the vision by Temari's request.

"I'm really sorry for the girl you'll be marrying. She'll have to endure a lot." She teased. Ino laughed and agreed.

"Oh, ha, ha." Shikamaru replied. "Lemme see the vision."

_A few footsteps were heard and a blond woman with four pig-tails and the same eye-color as the young Midori came out. That woman was stunningly beautiful and, of course, well known to the people in Ino's attic. It was Temari._

The whole gang burst into laughter. Temari blushed scarlet and pouted.

"Stupid future thingy." She complained out loud only making the rest laugh harder. Shikamaru smiled teasingly at his future wife and winked. The blush turned into a real Hinata-blush.

"Can you do a second vision? How about the nearer future?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Ino replied, repeated the hand-signs and preformed the jutsu. 

_Ino, Chouji and Kankuro were peeking through Shikamaru's living room window, into the house. Inside he and Temari were playing Shougi, at least it what it looked like. Shikamaru did a check-mate and ate all of Temari's pieces with one of his own.  
__  
__"You know what to do." He told her.  
__  
__"Stupid over-skilled lazy ass." The Kunoichi mumbled as she unzipped her jacket and threw it to the side, showing a fishnet shirt that left little to the imagination._

"Hey, it was your idea to play strip Shougi." He protested. "You were right; this might have been a good idea." And then, the Shougi-piece fight. They threw the pieces at each other and had a blast. Kankuro in the meantime was glowing bright red from anger.  


"Let the overprotective idiot come next." Hinata suggested and in a blink of an eye, the puppeteer was touching Ino's shoulder and the vision begun.

_A taller version of Kankuro stood in front of a blackboard in what looked like Suna's ninja Academy._

"Aiden… tell me all the names of the Kages." He said, pointing at a boy around ten years old. He had raven, shoulder-long hair and very bright, very big, yellowish-green eyes. His skin was very pale and he had a vertical scar on his right cheek.

"Suna." Kankuro said.

"Kazekage." The boy replied in his soft voice.

"Konoha."

"Hokage."

"Kiri."

"Mizukage."

"Kumo."

"Raikage."

"And Iwa."

"Tsuchikage."

"Very good, Aiden. Now, the bell will go in five minutes and since sensei here has to meet up with Kazekage-sama, I'll let you go early."

"You're gonna be a teacher at the Academy, huh?" Temari smirked. "Just don't kill the little kids."

"Ah, Shaddup." He complained and took a seat again. "Why don't you go, dear sister?"

"Humph, we already know my future… _sadly_." She said, whispering the last part. "Sasuke, you go." She said, motioning for the raven-haired boy to stand up. He only shrugged and walked over to Ino. He pumped some chakra into her shoulder and the vision begun.

_Sasuke and Sakura were in something that looked like a tent. Both had their eyes tightly shut as they tried to sink deeper into their sleeping bags. But what surprised the gang the most was what they could hear. Loud moaning, gasping and grunting could be heard, along with the faint sound of skin slapping against skin.  
_

Everyone in the attic was shocked. Not only were Sasuke and Sakura sleeping in the same tent, rather close to each other, which probably meant that there was something between them, but everyone who usually goes on missions with them was Sai, Naruto, Kakashi or Yamato… all of them of the male gender. Were there gay guys in their group? It wouldn't bother them at all, but it still would be… awkward.

_The two were visibly annoyed. Sakura was shuffling around, trying to cover her ears in every possible way. With the pillow, with her fingers… but nothing seemed to work. Sasuke wasn't having a good time either. He was clutching his sleeping bag hard as he gritted his teeth. At some time, both groaned in frustration._

"Why won't they cum already and get it over with?" Sasuke whispered as his eyebrow twitched. An Uchiha prodigy should NOT be listening to sex while trying to sleep. There was a whisper. A whisper of Naruto's name. At last, they heard a loud, female yell and a male, deep, husky moan. Then silence came. There was one last sexy growl from the male voice, which supposedly belonged to Naruto, before the two could finally relax.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves!" Sakura yelled angrily, but no reply came. They had worn themselves out and fell asleep as soon as they relaxed. She sighed loudly and turned to look at her teammate. His eyes were wide open and he was blushing slightly. Or maybe he was blushing deeply, Sakura couldn't tell, because it was night after all. Once again, Sasuke sighed and also turned to look at her.

"Finally." He said as he stretched his arm and rested his hand around Sakura's hip. She too snuggled closer and, in less than a minute, they were both asleep.  
Everyone was awestruck as the vision ended. Even though the wall was its original white color again, everyone still stared at it, as if their favorite movie was on.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered and then, recovering from the vision, turned to him and gave him a huge punch on the head, making him fall to the floor.

"Ouch, Sakura! I haven't done it yet."

"But you will… How dare you do that while on a mission?" She asked. Naruto sighed and sat back up.

"Gomen…" Ino, after recovering, rolled her eyes.

"I'm not satisfied, though." The blond girl said. "I wanna see some real love between you two." And in a blink of an eye, another vision was on.

_Sakura was in a white room, sitting on the couch. She heard the door screech so she turned around and gazed at it with hope in her eyes. She literally gleamed when she saw the raven-haired Uchiha walk in with a few scratches, but no serious harm. The Kunoichi leaped from the navy couch she was sitting on and ran over to hug Sasuke._

"Welcome home." She whispered as he started kissing her everywhere he could. First her forehead, then her nose, her neck, jaw, chin, cheek and finally, he gave her a kiss smack on the lips. It turned from a soft, welcoming kiss to a hard make-out session. Sasuke lead Sakura to the couch where he threw her on, breaking the kiss for half a second and leaned in to resume. As the Uchiha grabbed the hem of the pink-haired's shirt, Ino ended the jutsu.

"Nice going forehead girl." She said giving Sakura a malicious grin. The later was blushing a deep crimson. Sasuke looked away, even though he had a small shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Go next Naruto." Sakura said shoving her blond teammate off his seat. He sighed and walked over to the female member of former Team Asuma. Soon, the vision was on.

_The whole village was gathered around the Hokage's Tower and Godaime stood on its mid-roof. She seemed utterly happy, but what came next was unexpected. The whole Konoha 12 with Sai but with no Naruto in sight joined her and stood a few meters behind her._

"I have been Hokage for ten tiring, busy and yet joyful years and now the day has finally come when the next in line for the title of Konoha's leader becomes Hokage." She announced talking into the microphone. She took off the Hokage hat that she had been wearing and held it with her two hands. Then a man with blond hair, blue eyes and the trademark whisker marks on his cheeks came out of the building, causing the crowd to burst into cheers and yells. It was Naruto. Tsunade placed the hat on his head and hugged him tightly. He turned towards the crowd and before he could start his speech, Ino ended the vision.

The gang was happy. Their friend's dream would come true. But it wasn't enough.

"We didn't get to see who you end up with Naruto!" Ino yelled. "Pump some more chakra." The blond hesitated at first, but then did as he was told.

_Naruto sat behind his desk in the Hokage's office. Konohamaru and his team were in front of him and his friend was protesting._

"AW, COME ON! It's a freaking C-Rank! That's too easy for us, we're chunin." Naruto growled in annoyance.

"If you don't shut up I'll make you a genin again and give you a D-Rank instead, now GO!" He yelled pointing at the door and giving Ebisu the mission scroll. He had to literally drag Konohamaru out of the office. "I can't believe I used to be like that." He said.

"A-HA!" A female voice yelled and Tsunade appeared at the entrance. "Finally, I've got it taped!" She said holding a black recorder up. Naruto rolled his eyes as the former Hokage ran away. He sat back down on his chair and just then an ANBU popped up in front of his desk.

"Hokage-sama, your family is here to see you." Naruto brightened and waved for him to let them in. He stood up and smiled happily. The door opened and a little spiky, black-haired and blue-eyed boy went toddling in to hug his dad.

"Hey, Kain."

"DADDY!" He yelled back with a very cute voice. Right then a twelve year-old look-alike with blond hair that was put up in a high pony-tail and… the Byakugan. THE BYAKUGAN?!  
The vision paused and everyone turned to stare at Hinata, the only female Hyuuga present. She had a huge blush on that was even deeper than Naruto's own.

"T-there are a lot of Hyuuga women." She stuttered.

"We'll see." Ino said and continued the jutsu.

"_Hiya, Dad." She said giving him a peace sign and going over to hug Naruto._

"Hey, Yuuki." He greeted her.

"When are you going to give us a real mission, Dad? You've only been giving us C- and D- Rank."

"You're a Genin, young lady." He replied with a smile. Then he picked Kain up and gave him to his younger sister. He glanced at the door. Hinata was there, leaning against it. Everyone in the attic smiled. _Yuuki walked out the door with her brother and Hinata came in approaching Naruto. As she reached him, she tried to give him a huge hug, but it could only be a gentle one. Hinata was pregnant. Naruto pulled back a little to kiss her smack on the lips. No words were needed, they were alone in the room and that's what mattered._

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Hinata finally said after they broke the kiss.

"Hey, Lady Hyuuga. I have a mission for you. It's a D-Rank. Stop teasing me with the Hokage thing." The Hyuuga woman giggled and kissed him once again and Naruto's hands went straight for her ass.

Naruto pulled his hand away.

"I think that's enough." He said with the biggest blush he had ever had.

" Told ya... Anyone left?" Ino asked looking around the attic, but they had already seen each and every one of them in the visions so she smiled. "It was worth it." For once, everyone agreed.

A few hours later, Ino and Sakura were left alone. This they would never forget.

Meanwhile, Hinata walked back home, until she heard someone call her from behind. Turning around she saw her favorite blond guys standing only a few inches away.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the Hokage Mountain. They rested on top the fourth's head. "This was all crazy, right?" He asked looking up at the full moon that lit the dark village.

"Hai…" Hinata replied looking at Naruto. He was beautiful. Utterly gorgeous. A God come to earth. She blushed slightly and looked up at the sky to join him.

"It was really a surprise to see that we would end up together." He admitted turning to look at her and pulling her to look right back at him.

"I-it was. I never would have expected it." She replied with a very cute smile.

"I'm glad it will happen, though." Hinata's eyes widened at his remark. "I'm glad you'll end up as my wife and that we'll have three children… at the very least." He stretched his arm to stroke her cheek, barely making contact with his fingers. Slowly, he started to lean in. "I love you." He whispered.

"I-I…" Before she could say anything else, Naruto's lips were on hers. He kissed her gently showing her all the love he had been suppressing throughout the years. Hinata kissed back, but ended up pulling away. "I love you, too." She admitted. Naruto could only smile.

"I know, baby." He said, still stroking her cheek. This time Hinata threw herself at him and kissed the blond Shinobi as passionately as she could, taking him by surprise.

From there on, five new couples were born, filling Konoha with youth and love. People couldn't thank Ino and Sakura enough. All the visions came true, as expected and between, not only love, but conflicts too, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Kiba and Chouji and Ayame lived together happily. Forever.

~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~

Here it is^^ I really am happy and proud of this even though it's clearly not my best work. Well, R&R even though not many people do it on Oneshots.

Thanks anyway^^, Love you all!

_Liza_**Uzumaki **


End file.
